


The fall of beacon: Grimm Ferocity

by Jayslab



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, Blood, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab
Summary: Beacon is falling and one girl makes a brave but futile stand.READ THE TAGS. This is not a nice Rwby story. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Beowolves (RWBY)/Original Female Character(s), Creatures of Grimm/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The fall of beacon: Grimm Ferocity

Beacon was falling. The Grimm had overrun. Small evacuation efforts rose up all over campus trying to get every student to safety.

One poor rabbit Faunus girl hadn't been so lucky. She had attempted to hold her ground in the front courtyard, to let some of the younger students escape. She had been overwhelmed by an Alpha beowolf. He had promptly showed her the futility of her inexperience and beaten her completely. Her sword lay several meters away, its magazine clicking emptily as its automatic systems emitted sparks and fried themselves in their damaged state.

After pinning her to the floor and savagely beating her beautiful face to a bloody pulp, the large wolf started to inhale her scent. Young, untainted... Fertile. He used his long feral claws to slash at her soft form; the Grimm was aggressive and imprecise, her clothing was shredded but it also slashed deep into her flesh. As blood drew and its metallic scent filled the air, the beast was only driven into even more of a frenzy.

The large wolf easily yanked her up to her feet. It then spun her round and bent her over forward, wrangling her arms behind her back. He pushed his huge muzzle under her cute fluffy tail and directly against her exposed pussy; inhaling deeply of her scent. His huge canine cock started to emerge from its sheath. The wolf stood up tall and aligned its rock hard cock with its intended target. With a single brutal dry thrust, he slammed his way into the girl’s unused pussy. She screamed out in agony and her legs lost all strength, buckling underneath her, only for her hips to be caught and held up by the wolf's large hands.

He once again realigned her hips up to his own; his cock was so long the pointed canine tip had managed to stay stuck inside her. Suddenly the beast smashed it back inside her. The first few thrusts were filled with the unbridled heat of his dry cock tearing at her soft folds with unimaginable friction. But slowly, her virginity started to lubricate the impossibility big insertion, coating his already throbbing red cock with a deep crimson sheen.

He pounded into the girl with such ferocity, that her tender rabbit ears swung around painfully and her hips audibly creaked; threatening to break under the overwhelming strength of this ungodly beast.

Other Grimm were starting to notice this spectacle taking place in the middle of the courtyard. Her cheeks had started to swell from the beating she had taken, making it hard to see, but even she could see a sea of black creatures slowly gathering around, just waiting for the alpha to be finished.

She felt her assailant's speed increase along with his brutality. And with an explosive thrust he yanked her upright, holding her body tight against his unnaturally cold fur. He had shoved his cock so far inside her, she could feel it painfully crushing her tiny womb. She screamed out in agony as the beast forced its massive knot inside her broken pussy. The wolf howled and she could feel its cock surging in girth, as a colossal quantity of corrupted feral cum burst forth. Her gut quickly bloated to take the impossibly large load. The fat load struggled to leak out around his knot. not only because the fat chunk of flesh made a seal with her previously unsullied vagina, but also because of just how stupidly thick the wolf's demonic cum was; it was as thick as tar. A small droplet of the salty black sludge snuck out around the thick knot, slowly trickling down her soft malleable thigh.

The beast slowly withdrew its cock. It still had about half buried inside her when a piercing scream echoed out across the courtyard. A Nevermore.  
It swooped down low and with no warning or remorse it bit down onto the mating pair. Its huge beak sliced cleanly through the copulating pair. Without stopping it flew off, swallowing its meal in one gulp.

All that remained where the lower halves of both creatures. The remaining half of the Grimm rapidly broke down into particulate. With its cock now out of the way, her pussy spasmed, launching great wads of thick seed to splat forcefully into the ground.

Her lower half fell forward. As her bloated belly hit the ground, blood and black tar spewed from out of her severed torso while more black sludge was also forcefully ejected from her broken vagina.

The circling pack of Grimm didn't know what to do. Until in unison the slowly crept forward, before they all burst forth, fighting over who gets to defile her still warm cunt.

Many bodies were never recovered from the fall of beacon. Mostly female students. The reports on how the Grimm had treated them were kept top secret to prevent mass panic amongst the populace. It had been stipulated that even though the lower ranking Grimm worked on base instincts. Some of the more complex subtypes had captured live females and taken them back to their dens, to become breed stock until their young pussies gave out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing that came to me while bored on a long train journey. 
> 
> If you liked the idea of girls being dragged away for breeding, there is a small section in my story  
> "Turning your back to the enemy" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440698)
> 
> As always, feel free to email me at Jayslab@mail.com with artwork or ideas.


End file.
